Royal Affairs
by masterray5
Summary: King Endymion has been having an affair! Rated M for what Husbands and Wives do together.


"How could you?" Neo-Queen Serenity roared as she threw open the doors to her husband's study. The action caused the King of Crystal Tokyo to jump from his seat. "After all that we have been through, how could you?"

"Ren, my love, what are…' King Endymion stopped short as he glanced towards the holographic clock on his desk and noticed what day it was. A defeated expression washed over his face as he slumped back into his chair and accepted his fate. "Wednesday. Lunch with Pluto. I take it she showed you…"

"I saw enough!" Serenity insisted as she made sure the door was locked so they wouldn't be disturbed. She needed to make sure she dealt with this issue thoroughly. "You are nothing but a pig!"

"A pig huh?" The King sighed, residing himself to what was coming. "If I am such a pig, maybe I should be more open about my affairs. Maybe even record my exploits next time."

"You bastard," Serenity growled as she moved to slap her husband across the face, but he was too quick and caught her wrist before she could connect. He rose from his chair and held his wife's arm high.

"Release me you womanizing filth," Serenity hissed as she struggled to get free.

"I will, once you treat me better," The King chuckled, keeping a firm hold on his wife's wrist. "Try asking nicely."

"Maybe I should treat you like your whore does!" Serenity spat through clenched teeth. She swung wildly with her other hand but again the King caught it and raised both her arms up high. Manipulating her like a puppet, Endymion forced her against the wall behind his desk. Tears formed in her bright blue eyes from her anger and frustration. "I'm better than she will ever be!"

"Prove it!" The King chided as he looked straight into his wife's eyes. Not giving her a second to respond, Endymion captured Serenity's lips on his own and began to consume her. A struggle of power began as the royal couple fought for control of the situation in an angry makeout session.

"Off!" Serenity roared, kicking off the wall and forcing her husband back. The King collapsed onto his desk behind him with a surprised look at his wife's sudden strength. "You want proof? Here it is!"

In a flash, Neo-Queen Serenity released the clasps on her dress and the elegant garment pooled at her feet. Her dress had always been made with builtin bras, so the King wasn't surprised to see her topless. Instead, he did find it odd she had no panties on and now stood in only her garters, pantyhose and heels.

"Damn," The King gasped, taking in the beauty of his wife's naked form.

"I bet she doesn't have this effect on you," Serenity chuckled as she ran her hands over her slender body. She turned her back to the King, wiggled her ass, and shot him a look of absolute lust over her shoulder. "Does she have a body like mine?"

"No one has a body like you," Endymion praised as he looked over the shapely curves his wife possessed. "You are a goddess among mortals Ren."

"That's not my name," Serenity corrected as she reached out, grabbed the zipper of her husband's pants and freed his swelling manhood. In the blink of an eye, the Queen dropped to her knees, took him deep in her throat, and coated his cock in salvia before releasing him just as quick. With his tool prepared, the Queen began to roll the tip around in the palm of her hand. "Who am I?"

"Usako," The King groaned, weak to the sensations radiating through his body. Though the pair had become royalty, the pet names from their early days still held special meaning. Especially when they were intimate. "My wife...my love...my everything."

"You have betrayed my trust," The queen insisted, keeping a firm but pleasant hold on her husband's cock. "How will you make amends?"

"Might I suggest dual subligation," As soon as the King's words left his mouth, he struck. He grabbed Serenity by the waist, pulled her on top of him and a frantic struggle began. The royal pair wrestled for dominance, barely keeping themselves from falling off the desk and to the floor. The match ended with Serenity on top, her knees pressed into Endymion's shoulder, and her hands at his hips. Endymion had a perfect view of his wife's core and the Queen was staring straight at the King's erection.

Acting on instinct, the pair went to work orally pleasuring the other. Endymion explored every inch of his wife's flower. His tongue moved in an unpredictable pattern between her pearl and her womanly folds. Soon, her sweet honey flowed out and landed on his eager tongue.

Not wanting to be outdone, the Queen began her own assault on her husband's cock. Instead of taking him deep, she decided to focus on the tip with a mixture of licking and sucking. At the same time, her hands went to work stimulating the shaft and the scrotum. Her own efforts sent goosebumps all over the King's body.

Despite the Queen's effort, Endymion was able to cause Serenity to orgasm through his oral technique. She shivered with delight and gasped with joy at the feeling but was immediately annoyed with how her body had betrayed her.

"I win," The King of Crystal Tokyo bragged before smacking his wife's firm ass.

"You haven't won a damn thing!" Serenity cursed her face red with frustration. She released her husband's cock and dismounted his face. The Queen repositioned and impaled herself on his manhood. She was a woman on a mission, fully intent on making him squirm. "I'll show you I'm the best fuck of your life."

"Ah!" Endymion growled as his wife worked her hips into a rapid but enticing rhythm. He had seen her like this many times before. Jealous from other women showing him too much attention. Overt smiles from women who enjoyed his charm and courtesy always vexed the Queen, making it a point to prove who Endymion belonged to. The King had no choice but to ride the storm and enjoy every moment of this behavior.

As the Queen road atop the King, they got lost in their ancient dance. As they hammered against each other, over and over, the desk beneath them squeaked with each thrust. Endyminion tried to turn the tide. He had every intention to regain control of the situation, pick his wife up, and fuck her against the wall. Unfortunately, the Queen was determined to stay on top and pushed her palms hershey against Endyminion's shoulders. She slammed him so hard against the desk it strained for a moment from the force.

Their breath became strained and sweat formed on their bodies. Endymion grabbed onto his wife's chest for support as his thumbs teased her hard pebble-like nipples. In response, Serenity held his hands in place, biting her lip in a desperate attempt to stop the inevitable flood building inside them both.

It was not long before their efforts were rewarded and the two achieved satisfaction. First Serenity found herself experiencing a second orgasm, throwing her head back and calling out "Mamo-chan" as she came. As his wife soaked his cock, Endymion couldn't take any more pleasure and released deep inside her. The King's hand flew to Serenity's hips, making sure to keep her in just the right place to milk his own climax to the fullest.

Spent, the Queen collapsed forward, her head landing on her husband's chest, and she listened to his pounding heart play a fast beat against his ribcage for her.

"Did you like that?" Endymion wondered as he kissed the top of his wife's head, nuzzling his cheek against one of her silver buns.

"Yes," The Queen purred into her husband's collar as she snuggled against him. "Making sure I come every time. You are such a gentleman,"

"So I'm a gentleman again? Not a pig?" The King chuckled dryly as he recognized the signal. All he had to do now was work to catch his breath. "I really wonder if these weekly lunches with Pluto are such a good idea. You let her get you so worked up."

"Can't argue with the results now can we?" The Queen purred, as she nipped at her husband's neck.

"You know Usako, we can just pretend I'm having an affair," Endyminion suggested as he stroked her hair. "Setsuna doesn't have to show you alternate realities every time you two hang out."

"But it's hard to picture that without aid. I know you'd never cheat on me," Serenity smiled up at her King with warm eyes. "Besides would you prefer I stop coming here and having such hot sex with you every Wednesday in your office?"

"You act like we don't make love every other day. So what other timeline did Pluto show you today?" The King asked as he placed his free hand behind his head for support. "Was I married to Ami or another one where I ran off with Makoto?"

"You are going to find it funny," Serenity hummed before stealing one quick kiss from her husband. "It was Seiya."

The King laughed loudly. "You have got to be kidding?"

"But you two were so cute together," Serenity explained as she got up and climbed off her husband back to the floor. Opening one of the drawers in the desk, she pulled out a pair of silk panties. Endymion didn't remember being asked if it was okay for his wife to store spare underwear in the drawer for these little role-play sessions. Still, he knew if she had asked, it would have been a short discussion. "It was one of those universes where I remained Sailor Cosmos. You and Seiya spent months searching for me and ended up comforting each other. Then you two came back to Earth, got married, and had a pair of fraternal twins that were so adorable I couldn't take it."

"Well don't worry," The King grinned as he watched his wife continue to get dressed. It was almost as much fun watching her don her clothing as it was to watch her get naked. _Almost_. "I have no plans to date Seiya any time soon."

"Hence why I keep having lunch with Setsuna. Now I have to go help Makoto with the plans for the annual charity banquet," Serenity explained with a smile as she finished replacing her dress. She bent down and kissed her husband's sweat covered forehead. "I'll see you for dinner tonight. I love you."

"Love you too, Ren," The King groaned as he watched his wife basically skip out of his office and close the door behind her. He laid there for a moment, trying to remember what he was trying to do before this weekly interruption.

Drained, Endymion eventually pulled himself off his desk and stood on the floor. The King had just enough time to do up his pants and compose himself before a knock came at his door. "Enter."

Haruka entered, not surprised seeing her King flustered with his clothing out of order. "The Queen enjoy her lunch with Setsuna?"

"Yes," Endymion replied as he walked to the coffee table and grabbed one of the bottles of water he had left there. "How was the dinner Michiru had with her last night?"

"Oh the usual," Haruka sighed as she rolled up the long sleeves of her suit coat and exposed her highly bruised wrists. It was the kind of injury associated with the wearing of restraints. "Who was yours?"

"Seiya of all people," The King disclosed as he motioned for Haruka to take a seat next to him on the couch by the coffee table. "Yours?"

"Minako," Haruka confessed as she took a seat on the couch and presented her injured wrists to Endymion. The King wrapped his hands around both injuries and began to use his healing touch to soothe them. "Apparently it was a universe where Mina-chan joined my crew as a Race Queen as a way to start her idol career and I couldn't keep my hands to myself."

"Our wives are very possessive," The King commented as he finished his work, letting go of Haruka's wrists, and revealed they were perfectly healed.

"Yes, they are," Haruka agreed, feeling relieved the ugly marks had left her wrists.

"We should probably tell Setsuna to stop getting them into such a frenzy," The King suggested as he leaned back against the couch, still trying to recover from his encounter with Serenity.

"We should," Haruka agreed as a smile spread across her face. "But we won't."

"No," Endymion concurred. "No, we _definitely_ won't."

A/N:

This came from the idea of me thinking, "Man if Serenity and Endymion have been married so long they must really know how to spice up their sex life." I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are the energy that will help me write more of these pieces.

Thanks to Knowall7, Ayafaulkner, and Darkenhrt101 for being my betas.


End file.
